


Summer Nights and Fistfights

by Delightful_I_Am



Series: Coffee Shop Shenanigans [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Singer Derek, Talkative Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_I_Am/pseuds/Delightful_I_Am
Summary: This is probably going to be the last instalment in this series. As much as I've enjoyed writing it I feel like it's time. Or you know, I could completely change my mind tomorrow, I mean, it was originally a one off... so, you know... unreliable me over here. But for now, this is the end. Try not to cry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be the last instalment in this series. As much as I've enjoyed writing it I feel like it's time. Or you know, I could completely change my mind tomorrow, I mean, it was originally a one off... so, you know... unreliable me over here. But for now, this is the end. Try not to cry.

The cafe was quiet, the late summer sun just barely grazing the horizon. There was a lazy feeling to the place, no one was needing anything right at that moment, so Erica and Boyd were draped over each other in the armchair, enjoying the quiet time. Allison was curled up against Scott, her feet in Isaac's lap; he had one hand rubbing circles on her leg, the other was draped across Scott, fingers tangling in his hair. Lydia was leaning against Aiden while Stiles gave her a foot rub, after she had shoved her feet in his face and demanded it. He was looking over at the stage, taking in the single stool, and the microphone, remembering back to the last time it had looked like that. And just like then, Derek came out, ignoring the people in the room, sat down with his guitar, and quietly started to sing. Stiles didn't think he would ever get used to hearing it.

Seven months, and he still couldn't quite believe that it was him that Derek came home to every day, that it was him that got to hold Derek when he was upset, or angry, or happy. That he got to touch him, whenever he wanted in whatever  _way_ he wanted. Most of the time it was gently, reverently, never quite willing to accept that he could. It helped that Derek looked at him like he was the sun. Showed it in whispered conversations, in the way he would place his hand over Stiles' heart when he thought he was asleep like he was checking Stiles was real, how he would reach out, no matter where they were, just to brush his fingers across Stiles' jaw, or to grab his hand.

Lydia's foot tapping his cheek brought him back to reality, realising he had stopped massaging her foot. He turned his head, aiming a smile in her direction without letting his eyes leave Derek.

"Sorry Lyds." His voice was soft, quiet so as not to be heard over Derek's, "Got a bit distracted."

"It's okay." He felt her small hand settle in his hair, "I really can't blame you."

Scott was looking at him through half closed eyes, a goofy grin on his face as he leaned into Isaac's hand. "Dude, it's actually disgusting how in love you guys are."

"Uhh, pot... kettle... anyone?" Stiles snorted, "You guys claimed Isaac before he even knew what was happening. Poor guy never stood a chance."

"I'm not even mad, it's the best." Isaac grinned as Allison shushed them halfheartedly, too content to care properly.

Stiles turned back to Derek, catching his eye, smiling wide when he received a wink. He hummed along under his breath, closing his eyes and tipping his head back to rest on the back of the couch.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he was being lifted off the couch, an arm around his waist holding him up.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Time to go home." Derek looked down at him, "Can you walk, or am I carrying you?"

Stiles' response was to slide around, looping his arms over Derek's shoulders and draping himself across his back. Derek snorted and bent, grabbing Stiles' legs and hoisting him up on his back.

"Carrying it is then."

Stiles settled himself, relaxing completely, trusting Derek to keep him in place; he shoved his face into Derek's neck, breathing a sigh of contentment. Derek rubbed his thumb along Stiles' thigh, nodding goodnight to Boyd when he held the door open for him.

Stiles woke up again as Derek laid him on the bed, gently tugging off his shoes. He mumbled incoherently as Derek tried to undo his jeans.

"Stiles, a little help please? You way a ton and I had to carry you up the stairs." He did sound out of breath, "Your damn elevator is out again."

"First of all dude, I do not weigh a ton." Stiles' voice was just a shade too sleepy to sound too put out, he wiggled his hips in a vain attempt to remove his pants. "B, don't think just because you serenaded me all night and got me all sleepy means you get to have your way with me. And three..." He half sat up, looking at Derek with eyes that weren't quite focused. He slid a hand around Derek's neck and brought his face level with his own. "... three... well, I don't really have a three, but I'm willing to put in the effort."

Derek grinned, moving over him and pushing him gently back down on to the bed, covering Stiles' body with his.

"Go to sleep Stiles." He pressed a soft kiss to his lips lowering himself to Stiles' side, wrapping him in his arms, Stiles' back pressed firmly against his chest. Stiles was out in seconds.

 

Stiles was clinging to Derek's back, laughing with Erica; she was currently perched on Boyd's back, holding Stiles' hand as they all walked to the club. They had both claimed their pants were too tight for walking in, despite Stiles having no trouble wrapping his legs around Derek's waist, and Erica not actually wearing pants; although her skirt _was_ incredibly tight. Allison was tugging Scott and Isaac behind her as she skipped ahead of the group; calling back to Lydia where she and Aiden had fallen behind, to hurry up. Stiles had an excellent view of the door from his vantage point, and he grinned when he recognised the bouncer at the door. He waved, nearly toppling off Derek's back in his enthusiasm.

"Hey! Frosty nips!"

"Really dude, every time? It's literally been months." Stiles' whine was halfhearted at best, "There are  _way_ better nicknames you can use, Jackson, and you know it."

"Yeah we all know how absurd drunk Stiles is"

"Screw you Boyd, I am a very respectable drunk."

"Two words. Coat. Rack."

"That was one time!" Stiles' outrage was drowned out in the music surging through the open door. He allowed himself to be pushed through, winking at Jackson as he stumbled over his own feet. He tugged Derek along with him to the dance floor, stopping to tug his shirt off and throw it in Scott's direction, laughing at the shocked and mildly disgusted expression on his face.

"Come on dude, it's like, a thousand degrees in here. Just go shove my shirt somewhere safe and get back to your girlfriends."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, 'partners'. Take a chill pill dude, you're still the prettiest girl."

Isaac laughed and pressed a kiss on Scott's cheek, "Yes you are."

Scott blushed and Stiles gagged, giving Derek an opportunity to push him on to the dance floor; he ran his hands down Stiles' back, dipping to brush his lips against his collarbone. Stiles wound his fingers into Derek's hair, tipping his head back and swaying with the music, hips pressed into Derek's.

"You know, I think we might need to give our bouncer friend a new nickname for me." Derek hummed against his skin, "I mean, as much as I love the frosty nips legacy, I feel like I need to expand my horizons. Got any ideas?"

He yelped when Derek bit the skin below his jaw, head snapping up to see a mischievous look in Derek's eyes.

" _Oh_ I think you have a few ideas." He grinned, tightening his grip in Derek's hair, letting his head fall back, mouth slightly open as Derek trailed biting kisses along his skin. "You know, I...  _ahh..._ I- I have completely forgotten what I was going to say.  _Dude,_ your mouth is  _insane!_ That's it, you are nev- you're never allowed to do anything other tha- than this right here."

They moved together like this for a while, a never-ending stream of encouragement falling from Stiles' mouth as he clung desperately to Derek. At one point he felt himself being pushed up against a pillar, gasping at the cold cement on his back. Derek kissed him there for a moment before pulling away.

"I'll be right back."

He was gone the next instant, Stiles feeling suddenly naked without Derek's body pressed up against his. He fanned his hand in front of his face, trying to cool down his feverish skin as he rested his head, eyes closed, against the pillar. He felt someone standing just a bit too close to be one of his friends, but not close enough to be Derek. He silently groaned before opening his eyes, flicking an irritated glance at the arm next to his head before letting his eyes rest on the smug looking face leering down at him. He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the dude's posturing.

"Can I help you?" The disdain was evident in his tone, "You're standing a little close there, dude."

"I was waiting for your keeper to leave for ages." The guy's voice was rough and unpleasant in Stiles' ears. "Thought it was a bit unfair, him having you all to himself."

"Oh for fuc- dude! Not interested." Stiles gave a shove at the guy, trying to unbalance him enough to slip past him, but he barely even wobbled, instead sliding in a bit closer. Stiles pushed at him again, as irritation changed to rage. "Dude, seriously, get the hell out of my face!" He felt a bit of fear when the guy just pressed closer, a steely glint in his eye.

"Or what?" Stiles flicked his eyes behind the guy and grinned viciously, causing the guy to look confused at the sudden change in attitude.

"Or this." Derek's voice was low, barely a rumble to warn the guy before he was grabbed bodily about the shoulders. Derek lifted him up and dragged him to the door, not even pausing as someone scrambled to open it for him, just striding out and tossing him to the ground at the bouncers' feet. They looked up at Derek in shock.

"Derek, what the hell, man?"

"He needs to learn to keep his hands to himself." The words were growled out through his clenched teeth as he stared murder at the bouncer. Jackson looked down at the guy moaning on the ground, confusion turning to anger when he realised what Derek was saying.

"You telling me he put his hands on Stiles?!" He started forward, his fellow bouncer only just flinging an arm out in time to stop him.

"Thanks Derek, we've got it from here. Go back and make sure our little troublemaker is alright."

Derek hesitated, turning furious eyes back on the guy he would so happily beat the shit out of right now.

"Oh no you don't big guy. Go make sure Stiles is okay.  _We will handle this._ "

Derek grunted out his okay and stalked back inside, making a beeline for Stiles, where Lydia was standing, a protective arm around his shoulders. She moved out of the way when she saw Derek, slipping back into the crowd. Derek stopped in front of Stiles and breathed deeply before carefully reaching out and taking his face in his hands.

"You okay?" His voice was gentle, thumbs stroking Stiles' cheeks softly. Stiles nodded, or tried to. He seemed to be having trouble breathing properly.

"Yeah... yeah I'm o- no... I am really not okay dude." Stiles shuddered and brought his hands up to grip at Derek's wrists, long fingers digging in to the skin. His breath started coming in short gasps. "Can we sit down somewhere? Are people watching me?  _Oh man I can't breathe!_ It's so hot in here. Can you taste almonds? Oh my god  _why is it always almonds?"_

"Stiles, it's okay, I've got you. You're okay." Derek let go of Stiles' face, gently tugging his shaking fingers off his wrist, and pulled Stiles into his chest, wrapping his arms around him, breathing deep. "Focus on me, okay? Deep breaths."

Stiles gasped, an hysterical sound escaping in the form of a sob and he buried his face in Derek's neck, hands coming up to clutch desperately at his back. They stood, Derek shielding him from the view of the people on the dance floor, until Stiles' breathing started to return to normal. He was taking a particularly deep shaky breath when they heard Scott's voice above the music.

" _He did what?!"_

_"No Scott, come back!"_

_"I will rip his face off!"_

_"Erica! Please!"_

Derek looked over at the commotion to see Isaac and Allison barely restraining Scott, and Boyd practically  _sitting_ on Erica. Aiden, torn between between helping Boyd, or helping Isaac and Allison, didn't see Lydia storming right past them all, a furious look on her face causing people to jump out of her way.

"Oh no." Stiles was staring at Lydia, a look of horror dawning on his face. He turned back to Derek before they both moved, hand in hand, to run after Lydia. They made it to the door and burst outside in time to see her wailing on the guy where he was sitting holding a cloth to a bloody nose, trying unsuccessfully to shield his face from the blows. Jackson was standing a little behind them, looking at the scene in the same way one might inspect a bit of dirt under their nail. He looked up at a cough from the other bouncer.

"Oh. Oh no, please stop. Help. Police. Stop." He turned back to the other bouncer and shrugged, unconcerned, "Sorry man, I tried."

They watched Lydia beat the crap out of him until she started kicking him, then Aiden calmly walked over, picked her up, and walked back into the club. No one moved to help the guy, moaning on the ground, wailing about how he was dying.

"Oh please, If Lydia had wanted to seriously injure you, you wouldn't be breathing right now, let alone talking." The edge in Erica's voice shut him up.

Jackson looked over at them, grinning. "I think I'm in love. You think Aiden would wanna share?"

"Aiden wouldn't have a say in the matter, if Lydia set her mind on you." Jackson just grinned at Erica.

 

Stiles collapsed on to the bed as soon as they got home, relaxing completely against the soft mattress. Derek watched him as he wiggled and squirmed, trying to remove his shoes and pants without moving his hands.

"You know, you have opposable thumbs right? They make taking off things like pants much easier." Derek was undressing him as he spoke, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I also have you, and look how good you are at taking my pants off." He attempted to leer at Derek, but couldn't put much energy into it; instead he just dropped his head again and stilled.

"You sure you're okay?" Derek sat down beside him, stroking a hand through Stiles' hair.

Stiles nodded, eyes closed, but the slight tremble of his lip gave him away. Derek sighed and scooped him up, pulling the sheets up over them both, lying on their sides facing each other. He rested his forehead against Stiles', stroking his hand down his back.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'd almost forgotten what they felt like. It's been so long." Stiles' voice was small, shaking at the end of each word. "I was so used to them, I didn't even register them anymore, and then  _you_ came along, with your pretty face and your beautiful voice... and all of a sudden I could  _breathe_ again. And then tonight it just came crashing back in. But hey, new record."

He ducked his head under Derek's chin, curling into his chest.

"Our next record is gonna be way longer."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

They lay together, legs tangled, arms around each other. Stiles was just drifting off when Derek huffed a laugh.

"What's funny?"

"Got to see Lydia beating the shit out of that douche. That's the best thing I've ever seen."

Stiles laughed and pulled back to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "Really, that's the best thing you've ever seen? I must not be doing my job right, then. I might have to up my game." He grinned, pressing his lips to Derek's, slow and hard, and insistent. Derek moaned and kissed him back.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Oh please do."


End file.
